Heaven waits for you
by MelodiesEnHarmonie
Summary: Después de morir, Piers se da cuenta de que no está solo y que reencontrarse con su capitán es sólo cuestión de tiempo.


**Nota de autora: **Ya llevaba tiempo sin escribir algo edulcorante y pues Tumblr me dio la idea. Es que amo tanto a los Alfas, no tienen idea de cuánto. Merecen mucho amor ;v;

**Disclaimer: **RE no es mío y nunca lo será, amén.

* * *

**Heaven waits for you**

* * *

_Over and out, last call for sin._

_While everyone's lost, the battle is won w__ith all these things that I've done._

_All these things that I've done._

* * *

Una descarga de adrenalina se apoderó del cuerpo de Piers, haciéndolo incorporarse y abrir los ojos tan rápido como los había cerrado, jadeó en busca de aire.

Sentado se dio cuenta de que la luz le dañaba la vista, bajó la cabeza y miró sus piernas, sus rodillas llevaban los protectores de siempre y sus botas parecían estar en perfectas condiciones. Lo último que recordaba era que estaba en una plataforma submarina que se supone había explotado. Sus ojos pasaron de sus piernas a la superficie sobre la cual estaba sentado. Estaba seca y no parecía arena. Era concreto, sólido y gris.

Sonidos de pasos y voces le alarmaron, y al levantar la mirada no sólo se encontró a Finn, sino también a todo el equipo Alfa con el que tuvo misiones tan desgraciadas y terribles como la que acabó con su propia vida. Todos los que murieron antes que él. Algunos le miraban con sonrisas y otros con sincera curiosidad.

Finn fue el primero que se le acercó, ligeramente cabizbajo, pero con más iniciativa y menos recelo que el resto.

— ¿El capitán está bien? —preguntó con cautela. Hizo una pausa antes de volver a hablar, como si estuviese tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para no incomodar al francotirador. — ¿Sólo has sido tú?

— Da igual quienes fueron, Macauley. —Interrumpió otro. — Al parecer sólo es él. Oye, Piers. —Le llamó Jeff con una sonrisa en los labios. Parecía satisfecho del resultado, como si hubiese apostado que el que sobreviviría al último sería Chris.— Estábamos haciendo una misión de reconocimiento cuando te vimos a lo lejos, sabrás que este lugar está lleno, no, está _infestado_ de J'avos, así que a buena hora te levantas. Mira que yo casi me cago del miedo cuando me encontré uno al despertar. Pero por algo terminé en el equipo Alfa.

El francotirador cerró los ojos con fuerza en un intento de despertarse. Lo que le decían tenía cierto sentido, uno retorcido e inusual. ¿Verlos allí era sinónimo de que estaba muerto o de que estaba soñando con personas que habían muerto? Definitivamente había muerto, eso lo tenía claro y tenía mucho más sentido que estar soñando con gran detalle en una vida después de la muerte, jamás había sido creativo a la hora de soñar. Con dificultad se terminó de levantar, gracias a la ayuda de uno de los hombres a quien reconoció como Andy Walker.

— Yo... Estoy muy confundido. —Se sinceró. — ¿Acaso me morí? ¿Dónde estamos? —Estiró el cuello y trató de contestarse a sí mismo. Vio una serie de edificios y vehículos abandonados. Nada que le diese miedo en realidad, pero tampoco era nada que pudiese ubicar, no había terminado en el ejército por sus habilidades geográficas. Había millones de lugares con la misma pinta y era incapaz de hacer conjeturas de todos ellos en su estado actual de confusión. — Yo... Lo último que recuerdo es que di mi vida por la del capitán Redfield, por Chris.

— Así que sigue vivo, ¡ese cabrón es un tipo duro! —Dijo un orgulloso Carl. — Donde vea a la mujer que nos mandó a este lugar voy a vaciarle todos mis cartuchos en la cabeza. ¿Qué pasó con ella? Pensamos que ustedes dos nos la mandarían cuando tardaron en acompañarnos tras nuestra caída, pero luego llegaron estos y supimos que no la habían terminado.

Los nuevos integrantes del equipo Alfa se rieron.

— ¡Que era una puta serpiente invisible! —Exclamó uno, divertido. — ¡A saber cómo querías no acabar aquí! Si hubieras estado allí habrías sido destrozado sin siquiera haber disparado ni una sola vez.

— ¡No tiene comparación! ¡A nosotros nos tendieron una trampa!

— ¿La mataron sí o no? —Marco se acercó al recién llegado, ignorando a los otros.

— ¿A quién? —Piers miró los ojos de Marco, podía sentir la ira oculta tras su mirada.

— A Ada Wong.

— Sí. Murió... —No con sus balas.— Alguien le disparó desde un helicóptero y falleció con la caída. Fue... Demonios, ni siquiera supe que sucedió en el momento. La teníamos tan cerca. —Se llevó una mano a la frente y negó con la cabeza. No era el único que deseaba haber acabado con su vida y lo sabía, no podía mostrarse tan frustrado frente a los demás. Decidió cambiar el tema antes de que cualquiera de ellos intentara consolarlo. — ¿Estamos en el infierno?

Finn terminó de acercarse y le puso una mano en el hombro. Tratando de reconfortarlo con el tacto. El tirador notó de inmediato la presión y el cambio de temperatura. Aún podía sentir. Justo como decían en casi todas las versiones de la vida después de la muerte. ¿Podía sentir sólo para que hubiese una posibilidad de volver a sufrir?

— No, no lo creo, señor. Estamos en el cielo.

Piers no contestó, se guardó para sí mismo la respuesta sarcástica y se limitó a observar el cielo, parecía que comenzaba a anochecer. El gris que pintaba la mayoría de las calles le hizo pensar que su idea de terminar en un cielo con nubes esponjosas y una gran puerta dorada era estúpida e infantil. No estaba desnudo y no sentía una plenitud tranquilizadora, nada brillaba de forma cegadora. Pero tampoco sentía un calor excesivo y los miembros no le dolían como si estuviera siendo torturado por el resto de la eternidad. ¿Realmente podía llamar cielo a un sitio como éste? No era muy diferente de la realidad.

— Regresemos al interior y aprovechemos que el as está en modo novato y no nos está dando órdenes como siempre. —Propuso Jeff al tiempo en que le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a Marco e indicaba un sitio cercano. Piers comenzó a pensar que estaban en una especie de universo paralelo en donde había construcciones similares a las de la realidad y a donde iban a parar todos los muertos, pero si Wong no estaba allí debía haber una regla por la cual todos habían podido terminar juntos sin una persona tan despreciable como ella. ¿La causa de la muerte, la edad, el género, el tiempo en que murieron?

Desechó todas sus preguntas cuando entraron a un bar y descubrió con la mirada a una mujer detrás de la barra. El porte digno y la mirada escéptica le hicieron saber que, en definitiva, no era militar y que llevaba más tiempo del que pensaba atendiendo el local. Echó otra mirada al lugar para toparse con paredes marrones y mesas ocupadas. Un par de mujeres conversaban animadamente en una esquina mientras que un joven solitario golpeteaba rítmicamente el suelo con el pie, como si esperase a alguien más.

— Queremos que nos cuentes todo. —Exigió Reid, sentándose con la silla al revés. Sus compañeros juntaron siete sillas más para sentarse alrededor de la mesa. — Desde que nosotros morimos, luego van ellos. Ya todos sabemos lo que pasó después.

— ¡Eso es injusto!

— ¿Qué le pasó al capitán? —Murmuró por lo bajo Finn.

Piers sonrió por primera vez, los comentarios impacientes de los demás eran tan familiares y agradables como los recordaba, no solían hablar mucho durante las misiones y fuera de ellas no se mantenían juntos, pero si hay una cosa que une a dos hombres para siempre es que se salven la vida entre ellos.

— No hay mucho que decir. —Admitió, dispuesto a contarlo todo. — El capitán Redfield no se defendió cuando ustedes fueron infectados, lo rescaté a tiempo, pero fue hospitalizado por sus heridas. Durante su recuperación se escapó y lo estuvimos buscando por cerca de seis meses. Lo encontramos ahogándose de borracho y sin memoria en un bar cualquiera de Edonia. Él los quería mucho. Siempre ponía cara de sufrimiento cada vez que... —carraspea—, ya saben. Formamos parte de una misión en China, una de rescate. Luego nos topamos con la serpiente y el resto lo saben. La criatura acabó con casi todos, uno por uno, burlándose de nuestra inutilidad en nuestras caras.

Dirige su mirada a su segundo experto en explosivos y sonríe levemente.

— Después de que Marco fuera infectado comenzamos a cazar a Wong, la seguimos hasta un barco y allí la mataron un poco más tarde de que nos revelara uno de sus planes. Recuperé una muestra del virus que se había dejado, la misma que usó con Marco y nos informaron de que, en efecto, se iban a lanzar unos misiles para infectar a todo el mundo. Ella los había preparado, fuimos a desactivarlos.

— Y yo que creí que era guapa... —murmuró Ben, parecía decepcionado.

— Detuvimos todos los misiles excepto uno, se disparó en Tatchi, China. —Frunció ligeramente el ceño, estaba seguro de que le había disparado. Cómo detestaba esos mecanismos secundarios en las armas biológicas. — Luego nos mandaron un informe del servicio secreto para rescatar a dos personas. Una de ellas era inmune al Virus-C, estaban en una plataforma petrolera y tras dar con ellos nos enteramos de que la muerte de Wong provocaría que una B.O.W. gigante saliera de incubación para infectar a todo el mundo. Tratamos de matarla, pero mi brazo... —se apretó el hombro derecho y tembló ligeramente. Recordaba el dolor agudo y profundo. Se obligó a mantener la compostura y continuó. — Me infecté con el virus a propósito para poder seguir y logramos acabar con la B.O.W., al final supe que iba a perder la consciencia y que de cualquier manera iba a morir o lo iba a matar, me negué a acompañarle. Lo desobedecí por primera vez... —se le quebró la voz. Negó con la cabeza suavemente, aún sentía algo de culpa por eso. La expresión de dolor de su superior era inolvidable, deseaba disculparse. — Pero el capitán está a salvo y la misión fue un éxito. Sólo espero que no deje su cargo en la B.S.A.A.

— Eres pésimo para contar historias, hombre. —Concluyó Andy, esperaba más detalles, más acción, no todo como si sus vidas hubieran sido una sucesión de escenas que no tuvieran otro final más que el de una tragedia inminente. — Ya sé por qué te hiciste militar. No hubieras durado ni un segundo como poeta.

— Al menos tú pudiste hacer algo, ¿no? —Interrumpió otro. — La mayoría de nosotros morimos sin saber qué había pasado.

La escena se tornó ligeramente triste y Carl silbó para atraer la atención de todos, inclinándose sobre la mesa.

— ¿Qué les parece una misión ahora que tenemos de vuelta a Nivans? —Propuso con una sonrisa llena de confianza. — Él se puede quedar haciendo de central diciéndonos qué hacer y quitándonos los enemigos desde lejos, nos hace falta un tirador que no falle ningún tiro.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que los hombres se levantaran, cargaran sus armas y se separaran en dos grupos. Los que estuvieron en Edonia y los que no estuvieron en Edonia. Con la ausencia de la central tenían que comunicarse constantemente para llevar un seguimiento de sus posiciones por si, en algún momento, las cosas se salían de control.

— Alfa-serpiente, tenemos un grupo de J'avos en el camino. —Informó Ben, tratando de aguantar la risa.

— Equipo Alfa-gilipollas, no nos importa, rodeen. —Contestó Marco.

El francotirador trató de contener la risa y apuntó desde lejos a la cabeza de un J'avo antes de que pudiera acuchillar a Finn. El disparo fue limpio y directo. Piers había extrañado esa sensación, nuevamente se sentía como parte de un equipo. Del equipo Alfa.

Nunca pensó que esa simple acción le daría tanta satisfacción. Eran un equipo un tanto disfuncional, pero el hecho de ver qué tan bien Marco podía cubrir a Finn y cuánto éste confiaba en el otro le hacía tener esperanza. Una parte de él quería ver a Chris de nuevo y la otra deseaba no tener que verlo nunca, si es que verlo significaba que éste había muerto. Aún había muchas cosas que no comprendía, pero por la forma de comportarse de los demás supuso que no necesitaba comprenderlas.

— Aquí Piers, se nos acercan un grupo de J'avos a las nueve, tenemos que limpiar la zona, no dejan de llegar. Cambiaré mi posición para cubrirlos. —Habló con su radio comunicador, recogió su arma y salió corriendo para tomar otro edificio como base temporal. Le encantaba saber que su corazón bombeaba sangre a la velocidad que necesitaba. Ahora era la máxima autoridad del sitio, el segundo al mando que se había autopromovido a líder. El que había formado parte de ambos equipos.

Se inclinó sobre la pared destruida y fijó su francotirador, cerró uno de sus ojos y luego desvió la mirada con cierta duda. ¿Si hubiera sobrevivido al virus-C habría podido seguir siendo militar? ¿Qué le hacía diferente de su bisabuelo y su padre? ¿Por qué ellos no estaban en este lugar? Siempre había sido el joven más prodigioso y hábil del ejército. Perder un brazo y ser incapaz de sujetar el arma o ser contaminado hasta que uno de sus ojos se volviese inútil le quitaría su vida.

No habría podido fijar los blancos y hacer tiros limpios tan fácilmente. Quizás no habría podido volver a disparar un arma sin dañar a los que estaban a su alrededor. Pero ahora nada de eso importaba ya. Su brazo y su puntería estaban como nunca. Había un montón de enemigos con quienes podía desatar su ira y un montón de compañeros con los cuales hacer las misiones que tanto le gustaban.

La guerra era una potente y letal adicción.

Si el infierno era el lugar a donde habían ido a parar podían arreglárselas, si se trataba del cielo era tan bueno que casi podía jurar que alguien los había llevado hasta allí sólo para que se divirtieran por el resto de la eternidad, acabando con enemigos que tenían que morir por una segunda vez. Probablemente todos ya habían tenido el mismo razonamiento.

— Aquí Jeff, tenemos la zona limpia, creo que eso ha sido todo por hoy. Mañana le enseñaremos al novato a cómo entrar en acción. ¿Ha sido una buena cacería, Piers?

— No saben cuánto extrañaba esto.

— ¿A cuántos has matado? No dejan de salir a pesar de que gastamos la mayoría de nuestro tiempo en el campo de batalla. Quiero pensar que murieron de desesperación al saber que no tienen a nadie a quién seguir, pero para mi mala suerte sólo tienen el deseo de acabar con nosotros. _Mercenarios_. —Siseó con desprecio.

— Puedo acostumbrarme a esto, me trae buenos recuerdos. Al menos no son infectados normales, esos suelen provocar misiones demasiado fáciles. —Sonrió, recordando las misiones anteriores al incidente de la academia Marhawa. Se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, incapaz de saber a cuántos había acabado. — No lo sé, fueron muchos. No deberían preguntarme cuántos eliminé, sino cuántas veces les salvé el culo.

— ¡Ya tenemos al as de engreído! —Protestó Andy. Por su tono de voz era obvio que sonreía. — Grandioso, Carl, te dije que no lo animaras —Se quejó medio en broma, medio en serio.

— Más respeto, soldado. —Replicó Piers, caminando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo para reunirse con su primer equipo. — Soy el que murió con la mayor autoridad sobre ustedes. Me parece que deberían dejar esa insubordinación cuando estemos en territorio enemigo. —Se rió ligeramente. — Bien, eso era broma. ¿Van a acampar aquí toda la noche y luego seguirán por la mañana?

— No, señor. Nos quedamos en el bar de antes. Hay otros lugares, pero realmente nos gusta ese —contestó Finn con todo el respeto que siempre acompañó a su voz cuando le hablaba a otros soldados. — Podemos comer y dormir sin necesidad de preocuparnos. Hay un par de habitaciones libres. ¿Vendrá con nosotros?

Piers se dejó caer del segundo piso para así darle personalmente su respuesta al novato.

— Me quedaré con ustedes. Voy a esperar con ustedes. —Declaró antes de alzar la vista y observar las estrellas. Sus manos se sentían frías, pero no dejaba de sentir unas ganas inexplicables de seguir fuera, disparando hasta que sus balas se acabasen.

El Alfa más joven sonrió.

— ¡Sí, señor!

Cuando llegaron al bar, el menor de todos le interceptó, lo alejó del grupo y lo guió hacia una habitación. Nadie tomó aquello como algo extraño, y el castaño supuso que si ninguno pensaba que era raro debía de estar bien.

— Me gustaría conversar con usted sobre algo, señor. Si no le importa.

— Puedes decirme Piers, estamos en el mismo barco ahora. —El menor se le acercó y lo abrazó. El mayor no se quedó congelado con la transformación del novato, no tanto tiempo como su capitán y aquello lo hacía sentirse sumamente extraño. Su apego por el novato no era tan grande como el que Chris le profesaba. Seguía las mismas órdenes del ex miembro de la fuerza aérea, la única diferencia es que él iba al frente cuando todo ocurrió. — Lo siento, olvidé que tenía que observarla de cerca, nada de esto hubiera pasado si me hubiera fijado.

— No se preocupe, lo que pasó no fue su culpa, ni de nadie. Se suponía que yo debía cuidarla. Nos tendió una trampa.

— Lo sé, Finn. —Se sentó sobre la cama, dándole un vistazo al cuarto, parecía un lugar tranquilo y seguro. Era como una de esas habitaciones en las que se estuvo hospedando justo cuando buscaba por toda Europa a su superior. Le traía buenos y malos recuerdos, como todo, en realidad. — ¿Esta es tu habitación?

— No, es la suya. Pensé que le gustaría. La que está a lado la estamos reservamos.

— ¿Para él? — ¿Quién más que Chris Redfield ocuparía la contigua? La que está entre él y Finn. — ¿Han pensado que puede que no venga? ¿Que quizás sólo hemos sido nosotros? No entiendo cómo funciona este lugar, ¿por qué no está aquí mi abuelo? Él también fue militar. ¿Por qué no está nadie que no sean sólo ustedes y personas que nunca he visto antes?

— No lo sé, yo fui quien llegó primero, pero no lo sé. —Admitió con voz queda. — Hay algo de ropa en estas habitaciones, por si no quiere usar el uniforme todo el tiempo. La hemos preparado para usted y para el capitán. Espero que no le moleste, también me gustaría saber… si realmente todo está bien.

El francotirador tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que ahora Finn no hablaba del sitio en donde estaban, sino el sitio que habían dejado. A Piers le gustaría decir que todo está y estaría bien sin vacilar, pero lo último que había visto había sido a esa horrible criatura cocinarse con su rayo y el brillo inigualable de la explosión que se llevó su último respiro. ¿Cómo podía decir que el capitán Redfield había llegado hasta la superficie y estaba sano? ¿O que al menos estaría fuerte y decidido como cuando le habían conocido?

— Chris estará bien, va a sufrir un poco por cada uno de nosotros. —Con cierta nostalgia sonrió. — Pero al final seguirá adelante, al final va a ser mejor por todo lo que le pasó y no (nos) olvidará. Nuestro sacrificio no fue en vano.

El mayor sintió la mirada puesta sobre él y se incomodó.

— ¿Qué?

— Nada. Sólo… hablaste como el capitán por un momento. Cuando empecé en el mismo equipo. —Aclaró, vacilando una vez más sobre qué palabras emplear para que la situación no sonara tan mal como lo hacía en su cabeza.— Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, recuerdo que me inspiró mucho y que todo lo que hizo siempre fue asegurarnos que no nos dejaría atrás. Es un gran hombre.

— Lo es, Finn, lo es. El mejor de todos los hombres.

...

La suave melodía provocó que el bar fuese un poco más agradable de lo que ya era. No se trataba de una de esas canciones que se escuchaban por la radio cuando Piers solía ser un niño, sino una de esas que nunca había escuchado y aún así lograban reconfortarlo. Se acercó a la barra y pidió su plato favorito, un filete de carne. No se atrevió a tocarlo. Desde su lugar podía escuchar las conversaciones de los demás, así que se volteó ligeramente para ver a sus compañeros. Parecía que todos habían hecho grupos de dos y él era el único que se había quedado fuera.

— El truco, te digo, es no dejar que el T4 se mezcle demasiado. Eso sí, también hay que poner el explosivo donde a nadie se le ocurra que es divertido bailar en círculos con un lanzallamas, puede que sea seguro, pero uno nunca sabe si el calor puede detonarlo. En ese caso uno pude decirle adiós a todo. —Se podía escuchar a Marco. — A los militares les gusta jugar con fuego. ¿Nunca has encendido un lanzallamas para quemar a uno de esos cabrones, Macauley?

— Seguramente, el cielo te está esperando. —Murmuró entre dientes Piers, pensando en su capitán. — Donde quiera que estés, todas las cosas que has hecho funcionaron. Ganamos. Estamos esperando.

Sujetó el tenedor y lo clavó sobre el filete.

Él esperaría todo lo que hubiese que esperar.

— _I got soul, but I'm not a soldier!_ —Canturreó Andy mientras se llevaba una copa de cerveza a los labios y la vaciaba de un solo trago. Carl estaba a su lado, tratando de golpear tres bolas de billar al mismo con su taco. — _I got soul, but I'm not a soldier._

Ambos se giraron y pegaron sus espaldas, como si se estuvieran cubriendo mutuamente.

— _I got soul, but I'm not a soldier._

— Lamento sacarlos de su ilusión, pero ustedes sí son soldados —Keaton les gritó desde la entrada del bar. Ben estaba a su lado, asintiendo en señal de apoyo. — No me digan que lo que cantan es algo así como una metáfora. Un verdadero hombre sería…

Se detuvo antes de decir "directo", aturdido por una mujer que acababa de entrar y que acomodó su cabello de un solo movimiento para que se mantuviera detrás de sus hombros. Era una de las cosas más hermosas que había visto desde que había muerto y a decir verdad no había muerto viendo ángeles, sino una horrible, viscosa y desagradable mandíbula. Si Keaton hubiera sido bueno con las palabras y no entrase en pánico hasta porque un helicóptero les dispara habría dicho en voz alta que ese movimiento tan sutil le había llegado directo al corazón.

Ben carraspeó y elevó el volumen de su voz para decir lo que su compañero no pudo decir.

— Eh, guapa, ¿necesitas protección? Aquí hay un militar dispuesto a cubrirte las espaldas cada vez que chasquees los dedos.

Piers no podía escuchar a Jeff o a Reid, pero supuso que estarían en alguna esquina bebiendo e intercambiando anécdotas, tal vez del ahora, tal vez del antes. Podían hablar durante toda una eternidad de las misiones que tenían en este lugar como de las que tuvieron cuando iniciaron su carrera dentro de la B.S.A.A.

Cuando la mayoría se marchó a sus habitaciones, el tirador se apretó el brazo derecho para comprobar que seguía allí. Supuso que era natural tenerlo como era natural que sus compañeros no estuvieran llenos de agujeros y mantuvieran aún su forma humana. Parecía que el único preocupado por saber a dónde habían ido a parar o si estaban solos en el mundo fuese él. Ya había visto otras personas durante su corta estadía, pero aún no podía afirmar con certeza que hubiesen tenido la misma experiencia que ellos. Que realmente fuesen reales.

...

Al día siguiente los equipos volvieron a fusionarse y otra cacería se dio a cabo. Sucedió lo mismo dos días después, también pasó lo mismo la siguiente semana, el siguiente mes, el siguiente año y la siguiente década. Pronto sólo hubo un par de personas quienes contaron los años en el lugar. Piers y Finn. En algún momento uno de los dos perdió la cuenta. Pero era obvio que eran más de veinte años los que habían pasado.

Los J'avos corrían por las calles, se escondían tras los muros y exclamaban en su idioma natal cuando acertaban un tiro.

Los Alfa gritaban instrucciones, posiciones y ejecutaban planes improvisados sobre la marcha. Algunas veces uno de ellos caía y los otros corrían a su lado, ya sea para rescatarlo, para burlarse de su confianza excesiva o para animarlo, gritándole cosas como que eran los mejores del lugar y que si perdían a uno no podrían seguir de exterminadores. Finn era el que más necesitaba ayuda, podía ser muy bueno poniendo y activando explosivos, pero en lo demás no destacaba demasiado. Se detenía cuando percibía la presencia enemiga y después tardaba algunos segundos en apretar el gatillo de su fusil.

Ninguno de ellos cambió en lo absoluto. No envejecían ni un minuto.

Algunas veces lograban crear conversación con los otros visitantes del bar y se enteraban de cosas interesantes. Que la mayoría de las mujeres preferían a Keaton por sobre de Ben, o que algunas de las chicas eran mucho más valientes de lo que eran en realidad. Que el chico solitario que se presentaba todas las noches a vigilar la entrada había dado su vida por una joven y que le esperaba con la impaciencia y emoción de un amante.

Una de esas noches, la puerta se abrió.

Piers, acostumbrado a no voltear hasta que alguien le hiciera saber por medio de una exclamación terriblemente decepcionada que no era nadie a quien esperasen, se quedó mirando su filete, una vez más, intacto. El silencio reinó el bar por unos cuantos segundos y el francotirador hizo lo posible por no voltear. Quizás era alguien que aterraba a todos o quizás a nadie le importaba y por primera vez nadie se había atrevido a exclamar lo que todos pensaban para no herir sus sentimientos.

Sus compañeros se estaban volviendo blandos.

Quien quiera que fuese el nuevo habitante del sitio se acercaba a él. De soslayo percibió algo _familiar_.

— ¡Piers! —Por fin el recién llegado habló y el castaño volteó lentamente. La voz era ligeramente más gruesa y un poco áspera, pero la reconocía. Era casi como la recordaba. Ni siquiera pudo levantarse para apretarlo como tanto deseaba porque el otro ya había tomado la iniciativa de hacerlo. Envuelto en el abrazo alcanzó a reír.

— ¡Capitán! —No había esperado que se dirigiera primero a él, pero los demás parecían mucho más ocupados en beber que en acercarse, lo que justificaba que fuese el primero en ser contactado. Ya habría tiempo para contar historias y explicarse con los demás.

— ¿Cómo estás, Piers? —preguntó como quien saluda a un viejo amigo.

— Bueno, no es fácil encontrar buenos filetes aquí, no como los de casa. —Contestó. Chris le soltó y se sentó a su lado. Pidió un filete para él. Las conversaciones se reanudaron. A lo lejos era capaz de escuchar a sus expertos en explosivos hablar de cómo habían salvado el día gracias a sus habilidades y Piers se detuvo un momento para mirar las facciones de su capitán. Sonreía levemente, su cabello se había tornado blanco y su rostro remarcaba lo obvio: El capitán Redfield había sido un hombre admirable y hábil.

* * *

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


End file.
